Bloons Idle Defence
This is an idle game. So, in the background you see 2 figures: A monkey and a bloon. The monkey has a red bar above its head. The bloon has a green bar above his head. If the bloons green bar gets full, it goes up a rank. If a monkeys red bar gets full, it goes down a rank, and vice versa. Ranks 1. Dart monkey: 50 points, 2 DPS 1. Red bloon. 50 points, 2 DPS 2. Tack shooter. 100 points, 5 DPS. 2. blue bloon. 100 points, 5 DPS. 3. Boomerang thrower. 250 points, 10 DPS 3. Green bloon. 250 points, 10 DPS. 4. Sniper monkey. 400 points, 15 DPS. 4. Yellow bloon. 400 points, 15 DPS. 5. Dartling gun. 1000 points, 25 DPS. 5. Pink bloon. 1000 points, 25 DPS. 6. black/white bloon vs. glue gunner. 2000 points, 40 DPS. 7. Zebra bloon vs. Monkey ace. 4000 points, 100 DPS. 8. lead bloon vs. bomb tower. 5000 points, 200 DPS. 9. Rainbow bloon vs. Spaktory 10000 points, 400 DPS 10. Ceramic bloon vs. Super monkey 30000 points, 1000 DPS 11. MOAB vs. Laser vision super monkey. 100,000 points, 3000 DPS 12. BFB vs. Plasma vision super monkey. 500,000 points, 10,000 DPS 13. ZOMG vs sun god. 1,500,000 points, 50,000 DPS How to raise rank/decrease enemies rank Your enemy takes a number of DPS, and you do a number of DPS. At first, the bloons grow 3 HP per second, but it gets faster. Also, you get 20 HP per 30 seconds. In the bottom, you can see the ratio. When a bloon gets depleted, it gets replaced with a lower rank with less DPS, but you can NEVER win. When the red bloon gets destroyed, it regenerates to as many bloon types as you have found to a maximum of 5. When a bloons HP goes over its maximum, then it goes up to 1/10 HP of the next rank. Upgrades and shield You can buy upgrades to help you. Note that each time you buy in upgrade it increases in cost by 30%. Cash upgrades # Bloon hunters: Each one you buy gives you 5 more gold per second (you start with one of these). Has no limit, and each one you have you get 0.005 bloonstones per 30 seconds. Cost 300. Desc: Gives a small but rapid supply of Monkey Money. # BIG bloon hunter: Each one gives you 300 Gold Per 5 seconds and 0.02 Bloonstones per 30 seconds. Costs 2000. Desc: A bit slower, but gives a large ammount of cash. # Bigger bloon hunter: Each one gives 5000 gold per 30 seconds, and 0.1 Bloonstones per 30 seconds. Costs 7,500 Desc: Gives a MASSIVE ammount of cash for a HUGE price, and slowley. # Biggest bloon hunter: Each one gives 35,250 cash per minute and 15 seconds, while 0.5 bloonstones per 30 seconds. Costs 50,000. Desc: For a enormus price, get a massive ammount of cash! Is the most profitable, but is slow. Monkey upgrades # Medic: Each bought decreases the time to regen by 1 second. Costs 1,000, Can buy 20 times. (by then it regens once per 10 seconds, and with maxed EMG camp once per 5 seconds) # More food: Increases HP the monkey regens by 3 each upgrade. Costs 2,000, can buy 50 times. # Emergency food stop: Increases the HP the monkey gets each second by 10, and also decreases Regen time by 0.20. Costs 5,000, can buy 25 times. Awesome upgrades # Life magic: The monkey regens 20 more HP per (insert 30 minus current number of summoning STR here). Costs 1,250. # Death magic: The bloon loses 10 more HP per (insert speed of LM here). Costs 2,500. # Summoning strength: Each skill is casted 1 second faster. Can buy 25 times. Costs 3,000. Crafting upgrades # Glowing bloonstones: Increases chance of working by 4%. Starts at 4%. Costs 1,000. # Powerful gems: Replaces bloonstones with powerful gems, making there be a 20% chance to craft 1 more armor than normal! Costs 900. # Better smith: Makes there be a better smith, increasing max sheilding by 5. Crafting There is a button next to the shop. If you have 3 bloonstones, click that button and try and get more shield! The higher your shield, the less DPS you take. Each shield, you take 0.5 less DPS. You start with 1 shield, and each time you press the button there is a 4% (or more with upgrades) chance of getting 1 (or more with upgrades) Shield. This gives you a MAJOR advantage. Winning and losing Losing You lose when your monkey runs out of HP. Kind of obvious. winning So, remember how i said you cant win? I lied. You win if you pop the ZOMG 10 times. When you do THAT, you unlock the next mode. Each mode the bloons have 30% more HP and you have 10% less. When you beat mode 5, you win! simple, right? Ranking up If you survive long enough, you rank up. 50 seconds: Rank 2 125 seconds: Rank 3 250 seconds: Rank 4 375 seconds: Rank 5 500 seconds: Rank 6 ..and so on. Each time you rank up, you get 1 point. You can spend these points on: 10% more HP 10% more damage 5% faster spells 10% more income You can get as many as you want of 10% boosts, but only 10 of the faster spells (or else it would be OP, and over 20 would mean negative time, right?) Category:Games